Tragedy Dreams
by PrettyStarsInTheSky
Summary: Lucy wakes up with a bad feeling. And when she is in the guild, she knows why. But why keep voices yelling to wake up? English isn't my first language. Summary suck, story is better. I had to do a school project for English, this is the end result. There will be 'charathers deads'. There is blood. You are warned! Also placed on my other accounts. Lucy and Laxus sibilings.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a tragedy. There will be 'characters dead's' and blood. You are warned!**

**There will be no pairings.**

**This is my second Fanfiction. English isn't my first language. If there are any mistakes please say it!**

**Let's get on with the story!**

…**.**

**Tragedy Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

_Lucy's POV_

When I woke up this morning I immediately knew that something bad was going to happen. I brushed it off. Today was a happy day. Today he would came back to the guild! Together with his team. There we on a long term mission so I missed him. I look over to the clock. Oops I wake up late, it's already noon. Quickly I proceed with my morning ritual. I choose to wear a cute little blue dress and did my hair. When I was done dressing and had eaten my breakfast, what now was my lunch, I walked over to the guild. I summoned Plue to keep me company. I talk about how happy I was that he was getting back from is long mission and can't wait to see him again.

When we were at the guild doors, the same bad feeling crept over me. When I opened the door, my heart stopped. everywhere were I was looking was blood. they smell was terrible even for a not-Dragon Slayer. Then I spotted The bodies that lay around the guild hall. Tears were forming in my eyes.

Then I spotted familiar pink hair. There he lay, my best friend. His white scarf was now soaked with blood. my eyes widen at the side of him laying there. I quickly check his pulse, but I feel nothing. My tears are now streaming down my cheeks.  
Then I a saw Erza, swords lay around her. But one of her own swords had pierce her chest. She lay in a pool of her own blood. At this point my vision was getting blurred. That was the woman I toughed and cared for like a sister. Then I saw Gray an Juvia behind him. Juvia was covered in ice and Gray was pierced by ice. Ice that was black and red because of Gray's blood.  
Then I spotted some long blue hair, and a petit body. No not her to! I fall to my knees. Next to Wendy's body. she also lay in a pool of blood. There was a giant hole in her chest. And her eyes were gazing up soulless to the plafond.

I closed her eyes. Now it looked like she was asleep. I hugged her body close. When I looked around the guild hall, my heart broke. My family lay her. Everyone that laid was my brother or sister. They meant the world to me. And now there were all dead. My heart just shattered. My tears were dried on my cheeks. I just felt numb. I just sat there like a blank page.

I sat there for hours just hugging the cold body of my little sister. Then I heard voice speaking. I knew those voices, but that couldn't be them. They laid here together with rest of my family.

''Lucy wake up. You have to wake up little sis! Please we need you!''

**A/N: Please leave a review, that motivations me to keep writing. See ya next chapter. **


	2. 1

**A/N things you should know before you read this story:**  
**\- Lisanna is alive, and didn't die.**  
**\- Laxus isn't a power hunger jerk, because he had Lucy by his side.**  
**\- All the Arc's didn't happen, this is a story complete lose of that.**  
**\- Gajeel, Juvia and all the other members who showed up later are in the guild from the beginning.**  
**\- The charather can be OOC.**  
**\- Lucy is a celestial mage, but also has a celestial dragon lacrima in her. It didn't leave a scar, but she lost sight in her right eye. Because of that her eyes lost it's color.**

**Well I think that covers all of it. Let's begin the story.**

_In the Guild Hall_

"Laxus-nii, let's go on a mission!" A beautiful blonde around sixteen with a cheerful smile on her face said while running upstairs to the S-Class floor. Her name was Lucy Dreyar, The Light of Fairy Tail.  
"Calm down Lucy! You will trip like that!" Gray shouted. "I will be careful Gray, I can take care of myself. I am not a S-Class for nothing." She said back with a smile to one of her best friends. BAM She lay on the ground. "Told you so!" Gray said while holding in his laughter. If he laughed Lucy would be mad. And you didn't want her mad. She was even scarier then Mirajane and Erza together.  
"Lucy-sama are you alright?" Freed asked while helping her up. "Yes I am fine Freed. And didn't I tell you just to call me Lucy?" Lucy said. "Yes you did, but you are Laxus little sister so I should respect you. Just like him." Lucy sighed, her brother sure had a dedicated follower. "Freed were is Laxus-nii? I can't find him anywhere and I want to go on a mission with him." She asked. "Master want to see him, so he should be in Master Office." "Okay thanks Freed." "You're welcome Lucy-sama" she sighed at the name and walks to Master Office.  
When she was by the office she knock on the door. "Come in" she heard and opens the door. There were Gramps and Laxus. "Hi, Lucy my favorite granddaughter what can I do for you?" "Hi, Gramps I was looking for Laxus-nii, I want to go on a mission. And I am your only granddaughter." Lucy said. "Well I am done with Laxus so ask him." Master said. "Laxus-nii, what to go on a mission?" She asked. "Ofcourse Imouto. Come let's go to the S-Class Mission Request Board." Laxus said and walks together with Lucy to the Mission Request Board. "Luce what do you think of this." And handed the mission Request to Lucy. "It says that we should defeat a beast that is ramping the woods. I like it!" She said. "Come Lets get Mira's approval." Laxus said.

_Timeskip_  
"Come on Laxus-nii, we will miss the train!" Lucy said while running. "Look out Lucy you will trip like that." Laxus said with worry in his voice. "Why does everybody things I will trip?" Lucy said with a sighed. "You know why Lucy." Laxus said. "Yeah I know that they are worried, but I am a S-Class for a reason. I know I can handle myself." Lucy said while her hand was going to her right eye. "Come we have a train to catch." Laxus said while walking to the train station.

_Timeskip_  
"Code here ugly" Lucy tainted the beast. And was leading it to Laxus. Who was going to electric it. "Now Laxus!" She yelled. And there was Laxus. "Roar of the Lighting Dragon." and the beast was toasted. Literally. "Yeah!" Lucy shouted and high five Laxus, who just smirked. Then out of nothing there was a claw, who swept Lucy away and set her flying into a tree. And she remained there lifeless.  
"LUCY! NOOO!" And Laxus killed in rage the second beast. And quickly run to the place Lucy laid. "Lucy!" Laxus said in worry. "Hè, Laxus-nii a a are you u u al l l right?" Lucy said in a shaking voice, while blood gushed out her side where the beast claw had hit her and out of her head. "Of course, I am your Big Brother. Everything will be alright." Laxus said with tears in his eyes. He picked Lucy up bridal style and in his lighting form transport to the guild. And he burst to the guild doors.  
The guild fell silent after Laxus burst to the door with a bloody Lucy in his hands. There were a few gasped heard and almost every member had tears in their eyes. "Someone get Wendy now." Laxus shouted. Wendy was quickly making her way to Laxus and Lucy. "Ne, La x xus-nii I fe eel ti r red. C can I ta ke a nap?" Lucy asked with her eyes almost closed. "No Lucy you can nap later. Now you have to be awake." Laxus said in a gentle voice. "Damnit where is Wendy!" He shouted at the guild member. "I am here" Wendy said and quickly used her magic on Lucy. "Oh hey y Wen d dy sin c ce wh h en are you u h here?" Lucy said with a little smile on her lips. "Please stop talking Lucy-san, save your breath." Wendy said to Lucy. Lucy weakly nod and lost consciousness because of the blood loss.

**A/N: Well I am back from vacation so updates are going to be every weekend, I hope. Please review. See ya next chapter.  
**


	3. 2

2

The guild was still in shock to see there beloved blond mage in a pool of her own crimson blood. Blood was everywere, and was still dripping on the floor making the pool of blood bigger and bigger by the minute. Wendy was doing everything to heal Lucy wounds. The claw of the monster had been pierced her in her left side. It was a large wound and it was healing to slow incomparis with the blood she lost. And she was already unconiuncs, so she couldn't afford to loss anymore blood. The tears were rolling over Laxus face.

_Laxus POV_

I was feeling so helpless. If only I had seen the second beast, that I could prevent it, and Lucy wouldn't lose so much blood. Please Lucy hang on a little longer. If I lose you I will go crazy. The blood is still flowing out of her body. Please little sister! Please don't leave me! I love you so much, please don't leave. I shouted in my mind.

"I manged to close the wound. But there is some ancient magic in her brain. I think this attack was a trap." I hear Wendy say.

No that can't be! Who would lay a trap for my little sister. The only one that comes to mind is Ivan. If that bastard has somehing to do with this, he so going to pay. But first she has to wake up. Please wake up.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. And that I haven't update in a while. I am very busy with school. And want first to finish my other story; Shut Up And Dance (Lalu) Fairy Tail Fanfic.**


End file.
